Almost out From Under
by Lynne25
Summary: This story takes place durring New Moon around the time when Bella cliff dive.One vision, one choice ,one outcome. Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and calls Edward in who is in Brazil. Will Edward make it in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Almost out from under:**

One vision, one choice ,one outcome. Alice has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and calls Edward in who is in Brazil. Will Edward make it in time to save her? Takes place during New moon.

Alice's p.o.v.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall .We were currently staying in Denali for the time being. For now this was supposed to be are home. But it doesn't feel like home. First it didn't feel like home because my family was not together .Two of my family members were missing. Edward had left us and made up some idiotic excuse about looking for Victoria. I mean really how dumb did he think we were ,we may not all be telepath's but we could tell that he was trying to avoid something .And when I say something I mean someone. Ever since we had left are home in Forks he has been trying to avoid thinking about her and avoiding people who would remind him of her that why he left us. The pain he caused himself from leaving Bella just kept building up inside Bella the second family member we were missing. Bella was my best friend and Edwards soul mate .

The reason why Edward made us leave Forks. You see at Bella's 18th birthday their was an accident .Everything was going as planed until Bella started opening presents, she cut her finger on the rapping paper and Jasper went after Bella .He couldn't help it I mean none of us were expecting this to happen he was just taken by surprise he would never hurt Bella .Latter that night after Bella fell asleep Edward came home and said that we were leaving forks. I remember that night clearly.

6 months earlier:

Edward storms into the house and slams the door. He shouts "Everyone dinning room now."We all rushed down the stairs and head into the dinning room. As I look around the table I saw similar worried glances coming from all of us. Then we looked at him to see that his face showed no emotion. He started to talk," I have decided it would be best for everyone to leave Forks."I started laughing thinking he was joking and then I replied,"Seriously Edward you must be kidding. What do you really want to talk about?"

A low growl slipped through his lips then he replied icily "I am being serious and we are leaving Forks."I stood up and pushed my chair backwards and slammed into the wall" Like hell we are. Who are you to tell me were I can or can not be the last time I checked you weren't my boss!"That just set him off he got up and pushed his chair back into the wall. We stood their growling at each other .But Edward looked at me and said coldly "Alice if I say were leaving we will."

I vexed ,"Oh really then why don't you make me."He glare me and leaning forward and says in a menacing tone, "Gladly."Jasper tried to send a wave of calm into the room .But Edward turned to him and said coldly "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one night!'Jasper stood up and was now growling at Edward also. We were all taken back when Carlisle shouted at us "That is enough all of you sit down this instant.

"We all sat as quickly as we could because Carlisle rarely shouted at us unless he felt their was a need. He continued sternly "You should be ashamed of yourselves we are a family and families respect one another now apologize to each other for you ridiculous behavior ."Edward looked at me and said " I'm sorry Alice and Jasper for how I behaved."Me and Jasper looked at him and apologized.

Carlisle began in a calm voice, "Edward and Alice you may each state your opinion on the matter. Then as a family we will decide what action's will be taken. Edward since you brought this matter up you may go first. No one will interrupt you."

Edward began to speak, "I think it is best that it is best for our family and Bella if we leave Forks. I am done putting her in danger just because she is around us and I think she deserves a normal life. That is something she will never be allowed to have if we stay in Forks. We would have had to leave eventually so why not now before we get too attached.I have never asked any of you to move before and I'm asking you now to please do this for me"

Carlisle knowing Edward was done said to me "Alice you may voice you opinion now."I looked at every one and began "You have all heard what Edward has to say and I completely disagree .If we were not here Bella would not even be here .Are presence in Forks is what has been keeping her safe and deep down Edward knows that I'm right. And as for what's best for the for what's best for the family well he is wrong about that also. Ever since we have arrived in Forks we have become closer as a family and if we leave I think we may loose that."

Carlisle said ,"Thank you both for your opinion's, we will continue around the table until every ones opinion on the matter at hand is heard then we will decide."He looked at Emmet , Rosalie ,Jasper & Esme and said "I want each of you to give your oppinions on the matter we will go around the table until everyone is you may begin now."Emmet began by saying I completely had not expected ,"Over the years you all have moved when I have made mistakes or when one of us has ever asked to move we much as I don't want to leave Forks and as much as I like the people living her .I will leave if that's what Edward wants because that's what family does."As soon as he was done Rosalie sitting next to Emmet began ."I really could not care less where we live.I'm in need of a change of scenery any ways."Leave it to Rosalie to completely so selfish about her gave me an apologetic look before he gave his answer,"I will go if everyone else does."It was Esme's turn she looked at Edward dubiously at Edward and asked ,"Edward are you absolutely sure about this ,maybe you should take more time to think about this ?" Edward shook his head no and Esme continued sadly" If this is what you really want then I will support your decision."Carlisle's face was calm but I could see the worry in them,"I agree with your mother .When would you like us to leave Edward?"Edward answered emmotionlessly ,"Will tomorrow be alright,I will meet you the next day after I take care of a few things here." Carlisle answered ," We will leave tommarrow afternoon and we will see you the next day at Tanya's house in Denali." Edward shook His head and everyone got up and left the room.I got up and jut stood there shocked at what had just happened .I was unable to move until Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and I tensed not meeting my eyes he said in an ashamed tone,"I am so sorry Alice.I am so ashamed of myself for my behavior today , I just can't stay here any longer after what happened earlier I hope you can forgive me .I'm so sorry I his you Alice."Still too shocked to say anything I stood in my tensed I was mad at him he began to walk away his expression pained and I could not stan it I quickly said ,'Jasper stop ."He turned around and looked at me his face confused.I walked toward him and placed both my hands in his and said looking into his eyes,"I love you too Jasper ."He smiled and we walked upstairs hand in hand.

This is chapter one of my first you enjoyed it because their is more to for reading!:)

Lynne25


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Lynne25! This is the second chapter of Almost out From Under .All of this chapter is still Alice's point of view .Sorry about the little message from me that I left at the bottom of the page on chapter if it looks like rambling to you that's because it is .I wrote it really late at night so it might be a bit illegible!I Hope you enjoy chapter two .I do not own this series or characters the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does!I made A play list of songs for this chapter so here are the songs:

Alice and Edwards talk:Silly Boy by Lady GaGa

Alice's vision of Bella jumping off the cliff:The Vision by X-Ray Dog

Flashback continues.....

**Alice's p.o.v.**

(Start playing :Silly Boy by Lady GaGa)

When we reached the top of the stairs I gave Jasper's hand a squeeze and said,"Jazz I need to go talk to Edward really quickly then I will meet you in are ?"He smiled at me and answered ,"OK."I walked to Edwards door and knocked."Come in Alice," was his reply .I turned the handle walked in to his room and shut the door.I started by saying,"We need to talk ."He nodded waiting for me to continue and I did ,"Why are you doing this to me Edward to yourself I see coming out of this move is hurt and pain for everyone for you ,me, our family and that includes Bella."I stopped and showed him an image of Bella curled up tears falling from her eyes it was dark she looked so alone , so lost and then I switched to him he looked as if he had lost his entire meaning to live he was driving away from somewhere but it was to blurry to see the surroundings.I looked at him I had never see him so cold and he said to me coldly,"Alice it doesn't matter my choice is made.I can handle whatever happens." Raising my voice I asked him,"Can you Edward ?Did you even see the look on her face ?Will she be able to deal with this decision!"He replied angrily,"She'll get over it 'll be able to move on and live her life the way it is meant to are leaving and that's that!"Now even more upset then before I asked,"Before I leave can I at least have the chance to say goodbye to my best friend?"He said emotionlessly ,"Alice I think it would be best for you and for her if you didn't.I also don't want you to look into her that clear."I said icily ,"Crystal ."I growled at him ,"I hope your happy with ruining every ones lives!"I turned on my heal & stormed out of the room and slammed the door.I ran into my room and slammed the door and ran into Jasper's waiting arms and began to cry empty entire time Jasper just stood their and held me while I cried my broken sobs.

End of Flashback

Thinking about this memory just made me sad and Angy at the same time.I need to do something get my mind thinking about something else but what Rose and Emmet are spending time together in their room doing who knows is at work at the local hospital and Esme is talking to Tanya in the living had left us and went ona search for Victoria and I had not talked to him since we left Forks and nor did I want to talk to him I still hadn't forgiven him yet.I guess I could go shopping ,the one thing I haven't really been interested doing lately.I know I could go find Jasper and we can go hunting together it would keep my mind occupied.I got up and left my room & headed to the porch where I had seen Jasper sitting .He didn't even seem to notice my presence .Ever since the incident at Bella's birthday party , Jasper would just sit sometimes thinking and every time I would ask him what he was thinking about he would just avoid it by saying," Oh nothing in particular."But I knew he was lying to me he was probably blaming himself for what had happened that night.I walked up to him and sat on his lap. I couldn't stand to see him like this.I waited for him to look at me and then I said to him,"Jasper you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened back in Forks it was not your fault it could have happened to any of us .She said she didn't blame you at all remember."He looked away from me and said,"I know that Alice but it still doesn't change the fact that I could have hurt her Alice or someone else.I feel the shame of what I have done every day and it just wont go away.I don't think I can ever forgive myself"I took his head in my hands and said,"No one was hurt Jasper you didn't do any need to promise that you will forgive yourself you have done you promise me?" he started again,"But Alice I .."I cut him off and said again,"Do you promise me Jasper?"Then he vowed hesitantly ,"I'll try."I kissed him on the cheek and said,"Good. I was thinking I would go you want to come with me?"He replied with a smirk on his face ,"Sure."I took his hand and we ran into the sensed a herd of caribue near the lake just a few feet away from let go of my hand with a smile on his face he said,"Race you."

(Start playing : The Vision by X-Ray dog)

He started running and I chased after him we had just reached the water when I saw a swan dive into the water and that's when it happened I had a was on a cliff looking down at the water,the waves crashing into the was pouring out, and with the rain the waves grew fiercer , more deadly she took a few steps forward with a smile on her closed her eyes and just stood their for a few minutes just smiling she looked so took a few more steps she was now standing on the edge she brought her arms backwards and lifted her head back and said ,"I love you Edward."She jumped forward and began to descend quickly towards the water. Until she reached the surface of it and then she disappeared all together into it's dark depths never coming back up .When the vision had ended I had realised I was siting on the ground crying out ,"No Bella!Stop please don't do it."Jasper ran to my side and he held onto me saying comfortingly,"Alice it's will be alright, you are okay.I'm here."Still continuing my dry sobs I said,"Jasper.. nothing.. is .. alright she.. she.. jumped ." He said ,"Alice who jumped Alice?When?"I continued in my panicked state,"Bella...Bella ...jumps off a cliff in ...in 18 hours from now."Jasper said just as panicked ,"Well we will just have to go and stop her."I answered ,"No Jasper, I only see us not succeeding the only one that can stop her is...is.."He asked me ,"Who Alice?Who can stop her?"I answered his question,"Edward! But he is in Brazil he will never be able to make it in time!"Jasper pulled out my cellphone looked through the contacts stopped and pressed send.

Lynne25's note about the next chapter :Hey it's Lynne25 and this is the second chapter to Almost out From you enjoyed this will be more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Almost out From Under

Thanks for all your reviews !You have no idea what they mean to me .They are what keeps me chapter is in Edwards point of view so , I hope you all like it!The series and characters belong to Stephanie Meyers the creator of Twilight, New Moon ,Eclipse,& Breaking quotes from the book new moon will be in bold.

Heres a play list for this chapter:

Edwards Flashback:In your brown eyes by Lady GaGa or Better than me by Hinder

Edwards point of view:

Dead end ,after dead time I think I am close to finding Victoria she slips through yet again.I don't know how much longer my will power will hold out ,everyday and every minute I think about my angel, the only good thing in this life other than my family that I have ever truly my being in her life would have destroyed us was so selfish of me to have almost ruined her chance at a normal deserves a normal life, she would have hated me later if I had taken that chance away from in the end I let her go, and I hurt the one person who I will love forever .The look on her face when I said that I and my family were leaving will haunt me forever.

Edward's Flashback:

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."I said my lie prcisely trying to get

her to understand and as she did I watched her absorb what I was saying.

"You. . . don't. . . want me?"She looked at me so confused.I had to make her believe me. So I said,"No."

She looked into my I have had many years of practicing deception that she could not see the falseheartedness of my words.

"Well that changes things,"her words came out so calm and if what i was saying did not faze her the least.I could not watch her anymore so I stared out into the vast forest and then I spoke telling her the only thing that was true,"Of course, I'll always love you. . . in a happened the other night made me realize that it' time for a I'm . . . tiered of pretending to be something I'm not,Bella.I am not human."I looked at her surly she could tell that this was not the face of a human but of what i truly am a monster."I've let this go on for much too long ,and I'm sorry for that,"I said to her seriously.

"Don't,"she pleaded, her voice was but a whisper though I could here her clearly.

"Don't do this,"she begged was too late for me to change my decision I was doing this to protect her and I had to fallow through & do what I came her to I revised my earlier words and told yet another lie."Your not good for me,Bella."

She opened her mouth to say something and then close it again.I waited patiently for her, their was no emotion at all showing on my face as she tried again and said,If . . .that's what you want."

I nodded once.

I still had one more thing I had to do so I asked,"I would like to ask one favor,though,if that's not too much."

Looking at her face was made my expression melt breifly, she looked so nearly killed me to see her look that when I saw her looking back at me I hid my feelings again.

"Anything,"she vowed too me.

So I looked at her with great intensity and ordered her,"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," my once emotionless voice no longer sounded detached as I continued,"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded and the distance returned in me.

I made an excuse so she would not know the truth behind my words,"I'm thinking of Charlie, of needs care of yourself for him."

She nodded again and whispered,"I will."

I relaxed marginally because I new that Bella would keep her promise to 't she ?No Edward, don't think that way she will keep her promise she has I said,"And I'll make you a promise in return.I promise this will be the last time you'll see me.I won't come back.I won't put you through anything like this can go on with your life without any more interference from will be as if I'd never existed."

She shook a little she looked I smiled gently and said,"Don't human - your memory is no more than a heals all wounds for your kind."

Then she asked me ,"And your memories?"

"Well,"I hesitated not knowing the truth myself,all I know is it was not going to be good-,"I won't my kind . . . we're very easily distracted."I tried to smile but it was not the same it felt empty and forced.

I took a step away from her and said,"Well that's everything, I won't bother you again."

She caught my plural and said,"Alice isn't coming back."I barley heard her, but I heard what she said and she deserved an answer.I shook, my head slowly watching her face.

And I answered,"They're all gone.I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?"Her voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you,"I said hoping my reason would make sense to her.I could tell she was trying to breath normally.I had to end this so she could move on."Goodbye ,Bella,"I said in a quite the while my dead heart was breaking inside.

"Wait,"she said choking on her reached for me as she stubbed 't let her touch you my conscience was saying to me or else you will never be able to leave I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides.I kissed her forehead briefly for the last time."Take care of yourself,"I breathed against her used the last of my self control to leave her for ever.I got to my car and sped away while my heart was tearing up inside.

End of Flashback

I fell to my knees just thinking of her makes me brake world shatters everyday for the mistake I have made but it is the mistake I must live thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello,"I said in a torn voice.

"Edward,it's Alice."

To be continued....

What will happen next time is sure to leave you shocked.I will update soon.

- Lynne25


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Almost out From under

Recap:

I fell to my knees just thinking of her makes me brake world shatters everyday for the mistake I have made but it is the mistake I must live thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello,"I said in a torn voice.

"Edward,it's Alice."

To be continued....

"Oh! So your actually talking to me again, don't I feel special,"I said in an acidly voice.

She yelled at me,"Shut up Edward, it's not allway's about you.I actually have something important to say."

I said ,"Well in that case tell me Alice, what could be so important?"

She hesitated and said,"You aren't going to like it."

I was getting annoyed with her already when I said,"Alice just tell me already."

Then she said in an errgent voic,"You need to go back to Forks, to Bella."

"Alice I am never going back there again,"I said in irate tone.

She cried,"Do you want her to die Edward ?Do you?"

Confused I said,"What are you talking about?"

She cried again,"Edward, Bella is going to jump of First beach cliff and she is not going to live!"

"No!Your lying she promised she would stay safe ,she promised me,"I said promised me she would keep safe she would never do this to Charlie or to me.I know she wouldn't.

Alice said with conviction,"When have I ever been wrong Edward.I have seen it Edward in 18 hours Bella will jump and she will you go and save her."

With determination I said,"What do I have to do Alice?How can I save her?"

She said,"First you have an hour to get to Brazil international their go to American Airlines booth pick up your ticket it will be waiting & paid flight takes 16 you reach the airport their I will have your car dropped off you have one hour to get to you got it?"

I said ,"Yes."And I hung up the phone & started to ' took me 40 minutes to get to the it was not busy ,I reached the desk and the lady said,"May I see your I.D. please."I showed her and she said ,"Thank you, here is your are on flight 167A terminal."Once through security and walked to my gate and got on the where in the air five minutes later and I had 17 hours left.

Alice's P.O.V. :

When I got off the phone with Edward the vision changed it know had two where Edward made it and the other he was two late.I was hopeing for things two work let Edward make it!"He has to make it.


	5. Chapter 5:Our time is running Out

Chapter 5:Our Time is Running Out

Hey everyone it is chapter will be in Edward and Bella 's point of view.I am going to make up my own version of Bella's my version she was trying to kill herself,it wasn't just for fun.I just wanted to let everyone know so that they wouldn't be like hey this isn't in New Moon.I do not own this series or any of the characters.I have also made a play-list below for this chapter.

-Lynne25

Edwards race to get to Bella:Time is running out by Muse

Bella thinking of Edward when she jumps:Out from Under by Joanna Piccati

E.P.O.V:

The plane ride was excruciating knowing that I could not lose her not again.I was a fool to leave her, but soon I would right that plane was just about to land which meant that i would have one hour to get to let me make it!Please!

The plane landed & I waited impatiently until they opened the doors at the gate.I got up quickley and was the first person out of the plane ,I ran to the entrance where a man was holding a card that said Cullen.I walked up to him and he said,"Here is the keys to your car , everything is paid for."He handed me the car keys and I nodded.

I climbed into the car and raced away down the highway the rain was just beging to pour down my was fourty minutes till My worst possible dream would come to life and I was an forty five minutes away from Forks.I accelerated the speed of the car to eighty miles an hour , the speed limit was sixty but I couldn't care less.I have been driving for forty minutes I am five minutes away please let me make it.

Bella's P.O.V.:

(If you want you can start playing; Out From Under by Joanna Picatti)

It hurts ,everything hurts my heart feels like a hallow empty space.I couldn't keep my promise to him, but he has to understand that I just can't stand the pain he left me with reminds me of him.I had finally reached the top of the highest cliff there was no looking back now, I knew what I had to do.I saw the truth, it was so clear to me.I had to end the pain, I had to as tears started to fall down my face, rain started to fall.

I stood on the cliff looking down at the choppy water,the waves crashing into the cliff in was now pouring out, and with the rain the waves grew fiercer , more deadly and sinister as I took a few steps forward with a smile on my face.I breathed in and out .

I closed my eyes and just stood their for a few minutes just smiling, thinking about angelic face,how are life could have been together, the way it sounded when he said my name and told me he loved me. But it was over between us because he doesn't love me anymore and I can't live without him as much as I try for Charlie and Jake.I have to stop dreaming about all the things that never were.I just couldn't lie to myself anymore and it wasn't fair for them to have me pretend I was ok when I wasn't.I hadn't been even remotely close to feeling that way since he left me.

I didn't want to live without Edward and I knew he wasn't coming back for me, not now and not ever.I took a few more steps forward & was now standing on the edge of the cliff as I brought my arms backwards and lifted her head back and I said with tears in my eyes,"I love you Edward."It was time for me to say goodbye forever because no part of me believes their is away things will still workout.

I jumped forward and began to descend quickly towards the water my hair blown back from the wind. I reached the surface of it and disappeared into the dark depths of the icey cold water.I rise above the water just once more, but the waves pushed me back under.I gasped for breath, & thought I heard Edward calling my name, as my vision became dark and unclear .I slipped into unconsciousness.

Edward's P.O.V.:

I had finally reached First beach .I saw the cliff and began running, it took mere seconds to reach the top, but she wasn't Alice was wrong .But then I was overcome with Bella's was very fresh maybe a minute old.I ran to the edge and called out,"Bella, Bella."There was no answer.

I cried out ,"Bella!"I decide I should check the water I through off my shirt and dove off the water to any other person would have been to dark to see, but i could see perfectly.I looked a foot below me and that's when I saw her, sinking under.I swam down grabbed her around the waist and started to swim up once we reached the surface I started swimming to the shore.I got her onto the beach she looked so pale and her lips were, turning blue."Dammit,"I said angerly.

I checked her pulse it was almost gone it was so should I do?I had two choices both hard I could change her,doom her to my own wretched & have the chance of her hating me forever or let her die , and live the rest of my miserable life without her alone, with no reason to live .But either way I would be killing her, her fate was in my greedy conscience was telling me to change her she was all I ever would would never die and we could be together.I had to decide soon though because time was running out."Please forgive me ,"I said holding her hand.

Please Review this chapter.I will work on the next soon, who know it might even be up by do not be made if it is not because right now I am working on two other stories!Tell me what you think of this 's are allways helpfull and they are one of the reasons I enjoy writing!

Until then,

Lynne25


	6. Chapter 6:Changes and Consequences

Recap of last chapter:

Edward's P.O.V.:

I had finally reached First beach .I saw the cliff and began running, it took mere seconds to reach the top, but she wasn't Alice was wrong .But then I was overcome with Bella's was very fresh maybe a minute old.I ran to the edge and called out,"Bella, Bella."There was no answer.

I cried out ,"Bella!"I decide I should check the water I through off my shirt and dove off the water to any other person would have been to dark to see, but i could see perfectly.I looked a foot below me and that's when I saw her, sinking under.I swam down grabbed her around the waist and started to swim up once we reached the surface I started swimming to the shore.I got her onto the beach she looked so pale and her lips were, turning blue.

I checked her pulse it was almost should I do?I had two choices both hard I could change her or let her die either way I would be killing conscience was telling me to change her she was all I ever would never die and we could be together.I had to decide soon though because time was running out."Please forgive me ,"I said holding her hand.

Chapter 6:Changes and Consequences

I held her hand in one of my hands and pushed the hair back from her neck with the other.I brought my head slowly down to her neck kissed it gently and then bit smell and the taste of her blood was intoxicating but I stayed focused some how and pulled let that be enough I thought to myself.I sat there for a momeant before picking her up in my arms and lay-ed her in the backseat of the car & closed the door.I climbed into the drivers seat and sped out of La Push, knowing that soon the wolves would know what I had done and then it would probably be war.I picked up my phone and called Alice."Edward,"she said answering immediately."Hello Alice," I replied not giving anything away."Edward, did you make it ?I saw two outcomes, you have no idea how frustrating it is sitting here waiting,"she rambled on and on nervously."Alice, there something I have to tell you .It is about the situation here,"I said in a serious cried ,"You didn't make it did is not how...I can't believe this happened!"I said reassuringly ,"Alice, calm down I made Bella had already jumped and by the time I got her out she was barley breathing so I had to change her."

"Yes!Yeah!Oh my god, worked out just perfectly.I am going to go tell everybody,I am so proud of you Edward,"she screamed excitedly on the other end of the phone."Would you stop for two minutes and listen to me family needs to come to Forks now Alice.I broke the treaty and the wolves will find this out sooner or later and we need to be ready, for them,"I said answer,"We will be home in three hours see you then."She hung up the phone ,as I drove down the old unpaved road that lead to our sun was just about to set as I parked the car in the driveway,I got out opened the backdoor of the car and picked up Bella cradling her in my her felt so right, I loved her so much more than she would ever know.I ran inside the house and flicked on the lights.

All the furniture was covered in white sheets , it did not hold the same beauty it used to.I pushed the thought out of my head and carried Bella upstairs to my room.I lay-ed her down on the couch in my room and turned on the light.I sat there watching her, but I couldn't stand there any longer she was so still,I could barley tell she was breathing.I left my room and walked down the stairs to the living room.I flicked on the light switch , removed the cover from my piano and sat down .I haven't played since I left Forks, but it was time.I began playing Bella's lullaby, it flowed out filling the house with music.

I was almost to the end when I heard a scream coming form upstairs.I ran up to my room as quick as possible, to find Bella's eyes closed tightly crying out in pain.I held her hand and gently stroking her face.I hated myself for causing her such anguish and agony .I remembered how I felt when it was me in her place, the pain felt like nothing else I had ever felt.I would gladly face the pain again if it meant that she wouldn't suffer.I hope that Bella can one day forgive me for what I have done to her, she didn't deserve this.

The door downstairs opened and my family was finally home.

Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed chapter six Changes and Consequences.I am sorry it was a little short, but the next chapter will be seven will be up soon.

-Lynne25


	7. Chapter 7:There is no place like home

Chapter 7 :There is no place like home

Alice's point of view:

Seeing home felt so house was lit like a beacon calling us home, after being gone for so long.I was completly extatic as the car parked and I imediatley got raced to my side soaking up the happiness everyone of us was sending off.I looked at him and said,"There is no place like home."He chuckled and kissed my cheek tenderley.I was finally home.

Edward's point of view:

I heard someone racing upstairs and by someone I mean was bloking her thoughts from me she which she only did if she was hiding something or she was mad at it is I will find out soon enough.I heard Carslisle heading up the stairs behind rushed through the door smiling a serene smile trying to hide her walked over to Bella , and kissed her on the she looked at me.

"Edward, I need to speak to you a minute if you do not mind,"she asked in a calm voice.

"Alice can't we do this latter i do not want to leave Bella right now,"I replied.

She glared at me and said,"It will only take a minute and then we can go back to Bella."

Carslisle looked at me and then at hugged me briefly and said,"Edward if you want to speak with Alice you may do so ,I need to cheek on Bella anyways."

I nodded and fallowed Alice into her shut the door and then looked at me.

"Alice, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about.I really am not in the mood to talk right now,"I said letting her know my annoyance.

She looked at me angerly and smacked me on the back of the head with all the strength she had and it caught me off guard.

"Dammit Alice, what was that for ,"I asked rubbing the backof my head.

She looked at me seriousley and growled,"That was for making us leave Forks in the first , leaving my best friend & your soul mate here all by herself and for being a complete and total ass & almost ruining all of our lives in the process just so you can play the hero by leaving which almost got her killed."

I took a step back waiting for her to hit me again but instead she hugged me tightly and said now smiling at me,"And this is for listening to me and saving my best friend & finally getting your commonsense back and being a great brother."

I hugged herback and sadly I said ,"I'm sorry Alice for being such an were right we should have never have left whole mess is all my fault and now Bella probably hates me."

She hugged me tighter and said in a soothing voice,"Edward she could never ever hate loves you , you know that why would she ever hate you."

I walked away from her, pinching the bridge of my nose and said sarcastically ,"Of course she does?Alice you don't understand I told her when I left her that I didn't love her anymore, that I didn't want her.I lied to her Alice and she believed every single word I told her.I made her life so miserable that she tried to kill herself and for my own selfish reason I have condemned her into this life.I have taken away from her so much. How could she even love me after all of that?"

Alic grabbed my shoulder and said,"Edward listen to me you and Bella are two belong together and the sooner you realize that ,the sooner you can be happy down I know you know this so please don't worry about anything."

She took my hand & started walking and said cheerfully,"Come on let's go see Bella."

Hey everyone!I Hope you enjoyed chapter seven.I'm sorry it took me a little long to get it to you but I needed a brake from I have finally updated!I would like to thank all of you for your review, especially angelplusbuffyequals4ever for the idea of Alice giving Edward the smack that he needed to knock some sense into him and Alice made sure of for reading chapter 7 and chapter 8 will hopefully be up as soon as I can get it written.

Until then,

-Lynne25

P.S.:Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	8. Preview of :Why don't I miss you at all?

Why don't I miss you?

**Edward left Bella after her 18th months later she is changed by Victoria and strip her off all her memories of the Cullen's ,being changed and her the transformation is over Bella relizesshe has a power she can block others powers . 50 years later Edward comes back to Forks with his family thinking Bella is dead .But to their surprisethey find Bella with her new vampire family and her boyfriend has no memories of the Cullen'sor Edward?Will Bella rember who she was?Can Edward win her back?**

"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."

Kevin Arnold quotes

As I drove down the dark unpaved roads leading to what I hoped would be the meadow .I thought about 's been two months sincehe has left me.I feel the emptiness he once filled growing and 's like I can't breathe without him.I am left alone with the memories haunting me everyday.I try to stay strong for Charlie because I can see that seeing my pain is hurting him,so I try to put on a brave face for it's hard to do that.I really thought that he loved who was I kidding who would ever want me plain Bella.I wasn't special in any way so why did I not see this coming?I was a fool to pain I feel will keep me from ever loving again.

I came to a stop at the end of the road and parked my truck.I slide myself out of the car and started walking .It was almost as if ,I knew where I was going.I had been walking for an I reached the end of the trail and the opening of the meadow.I couldn't believe I had finally found like me it was empty. I walked towards the center lay-ed down and closed my eyes.I woke up to the feeling of a cold hand strokingmy hair.I opened my eyes to see him,Laurent just a few inches away from crimson eyes looked at her with hunger in them."Hello,Bella."I managed to choke out a hello .He asked in a entertained tone,"So how are the Cullen?"Does he not know that they left me or does he still think their safest way for me to get out of here was to lie,so I said faking a smile,"They are great!Thanks for asking in fact I was just leaving to go see if you'll excuse me."I went to get up but Laurent pulled me back down by my wrist and didn't let gave me a reproving lookand shook his finger and said,"Tisk!Tisk! Bella it is not nice to lie,I know they left you and are no longer in Forks."How could he know that ?Almost as if to answer my unspoken question he said,"You are probably wondering how I came across this interesting piece of information .Well you see , when I was in Denali I heard from Irina that they had left immediately I contacted Victoria and we decided to come for a visit."

He looked to the paths entrance and I fallowed his gaze to see Victoria her fiery red hair flowing as she walked towards looked as though she was on the she reached us she kneeled down , grabbed my face and said ,"You have no idea how long I have waited for this get my revenge against you and the since they have finally left you I can now get my see initially I was just going to kill I like my new plan much see I have to live through the rest of my existence without my mate .So ironically so will you .You see Bella, I am going to change you into vampire ,so that you will know how it feels to be alone like me forever!"

"No please!Please don't do this it would kill Charlie,"I looked amused and said,"Speaking of killing Charlie .He was rather tasty snack."I sobbed,"No!"Charlie was dead and it was all my fault .She smiled at me and said,"Yes!It was just too easy to sneak in to you was just sitting in his chair asleep he never even saw I was done I met Laurent where you had left your car and put his body in Laurent went to meet you ,I drove your truck into a tree and lit it on when it is found everyone will think that you both are your precious Cullen's!"

I sat their crying as Victoria pushed back my hair and said ,"Don't be sad Bella,you wont rememberany of this when I'm through withsee the last time we came to here, I hid my power well."I said in a shaky voice,"Your power."She looked at me with a sinister smile and boasted,"Yes no one new that I had a power of my very 's quite impressive actually!You see, my power can erase the memories of my 's quite sad actually! You won't even be able to remember your own name and no one has ever been able to gain their memories way I can be I can make sure they can never find you and you can never find now that you now everything ,let's get things on the we!"I squeezed my eyes shut and thought about Edward his angelic face, his beautiful topaz eyes , ho it sounded when he said my name and that he loved me & I him.I thought about my mom and Charlie & how they had been their for me and how much I didn't deserve 's him when I felt Victoria bit into my neck, immediatelythe fire began to grow inside me and just as soon as she had bit me she pulled away.I felt a slight breeze and they were gone .I was all alone with no one to save me.I lay crying , the pain was far worse than when James had bit me .It felt like I was being burned alive slowly.

Their was something else happening I was slowly starting to forget things like my address ,my mother phone number,or what I wore to school yesterday.I realised what was happening my memories were being erased, my past was starting to next things to disappear was my memories of before I was eleven.I thought oh no!As my memories disappeared ,the pain grew.I lay their trying to remmber things from when I was younger, but I couldn' the pain and trying to remember I had not realised that it was getting dark again.I couldn't remember anything before I came to Forks , my only comfort was that I could still remember Edward.I held onto my memories of him as hard as I could but as time passed his face began to grow blurry and my memories of him where getting fewer and was around midnight when his face disappeared all next thing to go was his voice it was becoming statiky and by dawn I couldn't remember it at pain was starting to my heart took it's final beat I whispered,"I love you,"and then my memories where throat burned as I got up.I knew what I was ,I knew what everything was,& yet who am I?I could not remember , my name & I was so confused. I just started running until a smell appealed to me their was a herd of deer near a watering hole.I had no clue what happened all I knew was that their were three dead deers in front of me.I sat down against a tree and cried,I hated that I had I just killed & what I had become.

I was brought out of my tearless sobs by a snap of a branch and I sprang onto my feet & let out a when I saw was a vampire in front of me he had brown short hair,& his topaz eyes were full of shock and amusement as he looked at said to me in a calming ,"Whoa!It's alright I won't hurt you."I stood up straight and asked him curiously,"Who are you?"He smiled at me and said,"I am Cole Blake and you are?"

Who was I?That was one of the questions about myself I didn't know."I don't know who I am,"I cried my tearless sobs shaking stepped forward and held me as I cried.I don't know what it is about him but I felt safe in his he stroked my hair he said,"Shh.. it's alright .Your going to be alright.I won't leave you I safe with me."His words calmed me down and I stopped he took a step back and said,"Come with can stay with me and my family,"he held out his hand for me to take.I stood there and looked at his hand and took it smiled and then we started walked for a while until we reached a silver car and he opened the door.I looked at him questioningly and he laughed and said,"It's OK! This is my car it's a 2010 BMW Gran have to drive to get to my house in Oregon."I nodded my head and climbed in as he shut the door & rushed to the other drove for three hours until we reached a unpaved road surrounded by the woods and at the end was a white two story Victorian came to a stop and he opened my door.I felt so many emotions all at one time fear, curiosity, we reached the front steps I grabbed his hand in mine and he smiled as we entered the bright house.

Hope you like the first chapter of Why don't I miss you at all?Please leave a review.

Lynne25


	9. Chapter 8:What happened?

Chapter 8:What happened?

Edward's p.o.v.:

Play list:

Faber Drive - Again

When me & Alice reached my room,Carslisle was standing by Bella her face pained.I walked over to her side , knelt down & held her hand.

I asked the concern appearent in my voice,"How is she?"

Carsisle answered,"The change is almost done she should come to sometime today."

He looked at me and said in his thoughts, 'You did the right thing not be so hard on yourself.'I gave him a weak smile and he returned it and walked out of the knelt next to me and said,"Carsisle is right you will open her eyes in two hours and fourty seven will look absolutely beautiful."

"Alice are looks all you can think about right now,"I growled at her.

"God your grumpy right now Edward.I was just trying to lighten up your mood and you practically bite my head was the last time you hunted your eyes are dark,"she asked incredulously.

"I apologize was very rude of me ,to speak to you in that way.I haven't been hunting for a while and I guess that it is finally catching up to me,"I said ashamed.

She looked at me with concern in her rubbed my shoulder and said ,"Edward you should take Emmet and go for a hunt.I'll watch Bella and call you when it is time."

"Alright I will be back in one hour,"I said.

I squeezed Bella's hand lightly before I got soon as I moved ,Alice was in my place.I walked out of my room and down the staires. I head Esme say my name in her thoughts, so I walked over to her and said,"Hi mom."She turned around , smiled and said ,"Oh Edward, can I talk to you for a minute.

I replied ,"Of course."I fallowed her into the kitchen and said,"Edward I have missed you so much our family was not the same without you.I have been so worried .Where have you been?"I replied ,"I am so sorry for making you worried mom but I just couldn't put my burdens on you and I have been looking for Victoria but it was no use.I couldn't find her and I almost lost Bella."

"Oh Edward! You will never be a burden on us, you should have come to us before so we could have helped are all a family Edward and we should all sick together when we need each other."

"Your right mom, I am so sorry for the mess I have made,"I apologized.

She hugged me tightly and said,"It's good to have you back son."

She smiled and said,"Emmett's waiting for you in the living room."

As I walked towards the living room I thought about the things that I put my family through over over the past couple of months.I felt horribly about it, I would have to fix this somehow but right now I needed to hunt.I

I walked into the living room to see Emmet watching a game on away from the tv he said,"Hey 's up?"

I answered ,"Hey Emmett, I thought I was thinking of heading out to you like to join me?"

He replied ,"Sure, I am always game."

He got up and we headed out owards the woods.

He looked at me and asked,"So what went down before we came back?"

I looked at him confused and said,"Alice hasn't already told you guy's."

He replied,"The only thing Alliecat said was that you had to change Bella because she fell off a cliff."

I whispered,"I wish that was all that happened but it wasn't."

"What do you mean Edward," he asked confused.

"She didn't fall Emmett, she was trying to kill herself,"I said angrily.

He hisssed,"What?Why would she do that?"

"Emmett she tried to kill herself because she had given up thought... she believed me when I said I was leaving because I didn't want her and that I didn't love her.I am the reason she tried to commit suicide,"I answered sadly.

"Bro that's messed why did you lie to her like that .I mean she is like head over heels for was a bullshit move bro," he said seriously.

"I know Emmett , don't you think I already know that.I have made mistake after mistake with Bella , every time I try doing the right thing it hurts her probably hates me for the pain that I have caused her.I think I may lose her Emmett," I whispered the last words.

"Whoa!Edward you shouldn't think things like loves you , hell anybody who sees you two together could tell will work out,"he said reassuringly.

Befrore I could answer him I saw something run off into the shadows.

When Emmett noticed he asked,"What the hell was that Edward?"

I answered,"The pack knows we are back."

I hope you enjoyed chapter 8.I will update soon!

-Lynne25


	10. Chapter 9:The plan

Chap9:The plan

We ran back to the house, we had to warn the family about the we approached the house we saw Jasper pacing about the porch.

As soon as we reached the house he said,"Alice told me to come out, she said she saw your futures is going on?"

I answered him ,"The pack knows that we are here."

He nodded and we headed inside,"Carsisle, Esme ,Rose,"I called.

Carsisle was the first to come, fallowed by Esme & Rosalie.

Carsisle said calmly ,"Do you wish to speak with us Edward?"

I answered,"The pack knows that we have returned,I think they know that I have broken the will be back and soon."

"What are we going to do Carsisle?"she asked.

But before he could answer Rosalie said angrily,"Why don't we just get rid of them?We should have just done it in the first should have killed those wretched flea bags in the beginning and saved ourselves the hassle of dealing with them later."

Jasper and Emmett nodded in Carsisle said,"No we are not going to cause trouble where it is not will try to discuss the matter with them in a civilized manner surly they will understand."Esme nodded her head in agreement.

Emmett protested ,"What What if that doesn't work out then?"

Carsisle replied ,"Then we will have no other choice but to fight have to protect our family if it gets to that point."

Everyone nodded, Jasper & Emmett got up and stood looking out into the distance.I walked upstairs to my room and as Alice saw me she looked said to me,"Thank God! Are you and Emmett alright?What happened one minute I could see your futures and then they completely disappeared."

I answered Alice angerly,"The pack came and they will be back is the next time you can't see the future?"

She focused putting her head in her hands and said,"An hour maybe opens her eyes up in an fifty minutes."

I pinched the bridge of my I thought to my self what are we going to do?

Chapter ten will be up soon, and there will be review!


	11. Chapter 10:Do you love me?

Chapter 10:Do you love me?

Chapter 10:Do you love me?

Play list;

Edwards p.o.v .-

Playlist:

Apology by Safety Suit lyrics on screen HD

I wanna by All American Rejects

Edward's Point of View:

Alice left the room a few minutes ago, to tell the others that Bella will open her eyes in four minutes and that I wanted to talk with her before they could see her. I was sitting next to her with my hands gripping my head in frustration and impatience waiting for her to open her eyes. I do not know if she will hate me for what I have done, but all I know is that I wanted her back. I would find out in three more minutes.

The room was eerily silent until Bella let out a scream, and I knew she was almost done. Her heart began to speed up and as it increased so did her cries of pain. Each time she cried out, I felt like a monster for doing this to her. Her heart kept speeding up and her back arched in pain. I listened as her heart suddenly stopped and studderd one last time in defeat.

I sat there watching her eyes slowly open and glance around the room in confusion. They then landed on me and she asked hesitantly confusion still apparent on her face, "Edward?"

I answered calmly, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Sill of the sudden she sat up quickly and said defensively, "What are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

I knew she was going to be angry with me, how angry I did not know."Bella," I pleaded, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Edward," she argued.

"Bella, please let me explain, "I said.

"No," she yelled at me. Before I knew what happened she ran into my bathroom and locked the door. I walked over to the door and knocked. In response she yelled, "Leave me alone Edward."

"Bella, please just open the door, "I pleaded again.

"No, "she cried.

"Bella! Please let me explain...,"I said before she cut me off.

The door opened wide with Bella standing at it's opening, her expression showed only sadness and pain.

She cried, "Let you explain what Edward? Why you don't love me anymore. Why you left me here all alone. Why the pain I felt for losing you grew , until I couldn't handle it anymore and the only way left for me was to end that pain in the only way I could," she pleaded me, "Please explain because I just don't know anymore."

"Bella, simply apologizing for the pain I have caused you would be inexcusable of me. Time after time have I hurt you both physically and emotionally keep doing the wrong thing by recklessly putting you in danger and lying to you. What I have done is truly unforgivable and has broken your trust in me, but I hope that one day I will be able to get both of those back. But I will understand completely if there is no way that that can ever happen, "I said remorsefully and sincerely.

She looked at me confused and asked, "What do you mean? What did you lie to me about?"

"Bella the day I left you, do you remember what I said, "I asked her.

She replied, "Of course I do."

I took a slow breath and began "Bella, everything I told you hat day was a lie. It took every ounce of my self control to hide my guilt and regret for saying those words to you. But I knew saying those words to you was the only way you would let me go. I could tell by the look on your face that you wouldn't let me go , so I lied. It killed me to lie to you like that, but I knew if I didn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore or want you anymore, it would have taken you longer to move on with your life. I thought that if I could convince you that I moved on, then you would as well. But I never thought you would believe me so quickley.I thought I would have to lie to you for hours to even get you to believe what I was telling you. I am deeply and utterly sorry for what I did. But how could you believe me so easily? After the thousands of times I told you how much I love you, how could you let those words ruin your faith in me?"

I looked at her waiting for her to say something , anything because the suspense was killing me. She took a step forward looked me in the eyes and said, "Edward, I'm not sure what to believe anymore. How can I tell if what you are telling me right now is not another lie? I am just not sure how to feel right now."

(The song for this part is I wanna by All American Rejects)

"I'll prove to you that I telling the truth, "I promised her.

I closed the distance between us and placed my hands gently on the sides of her face. But before our lips touched she begged, "Please don't."

"Why not Bella, "I asked frustrated.

I pulled back to look at her face as she said, "Because, when you leave me again it will hurt more than it did before."

I stared at her confused, why would she not want me to kiss her. Have I lost her forever because of the pain that I have caused her. I had to find out why so I asked, "Please! Just tell me why Bella. Am I too late? Is it because I have hurt you too much? Is it because you can't forgive me for what I have done. I you can't I will understand but please tell me now , if you can ever forgive me and love me again after what I have done. Can you?"

She answered annoyed, "What kind of question is that Edward?"

I asked her, "Can you please just tell me Bella?"

She looked at me and said, "Edward, how I feel about you will never change. I will always love you and you can never change how I feel about you!"

I smiled her favorite crooked smile at her and replied, "That was all I needed to hear."

I closed the space between us and kissed her took her a few minutes to realize what was happening before she kissed me back. Our lips moved in rhythm and her fingers weaved themselves into my hair pulling me tighter to her. God, how I love her and kissing her was more sweet than ever before. I could tell that she missed me just as much as I missed her. I could kiss Bella forever and I would never leave her again because I know that neither of us could live through that.

As we broke apart I whispered in her ear, "I love you Bella. I promise you that I will love you forever and I promise to never leave you again. "

She replied, "Good because I never want to be without you again. I love you Edward always & forever."

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I hope that this chapter has made up for that. The next chapter will be up sometime next week, so get ready for the pack.

-Lynne25


	12. Chapter 11: The Pack

Chapter 11:The Pack

Alice's P.O.V:

Why have they been up there so long, I mean how long does it take for two people to kiss & make up all we have heard so far is yell, yell and oh here comes the big surprise more they are drama queens.I was pulled away from my train of thought by Jasper saying,"Alice, darling will you please try to calm down a little.I'm having enough emotions to deal with from upstairs as it is."

I am so selfish i didn't even think about how this would effect Jasper.I hugged him and apologized by saying,"Sorry Jazz, I wasn't thinking, it is just that they are taking so long and ...."

I cut myself short when i heard Edward ask,"Please! Just tell me why Bella. Am I too late? Is it because I have hurt you too much? Is it because you can't forgive me for what I have done. I you can't I will understand but please tell me now , if you can ever forgive me and love me again after what I have done. Can you?"

She answered annoyed, "What kind of question is that Edward?"

He asked her, "Can you please just tell me Bella?"

Then Bella said, "Edward, how I feel about you will never change. I will always love you and you can never change how I feel about you!"

He replied, "That was all I needed to hear."And then it got very quiet upstairs for a few minutes.

After I heard Edward whisper, "I love you Bella. I promise you that I will love you forever and I promise to never leave you again. "

She replied, "Good because I never want to be without you again. I love you Edward always & forever."

And with those words I hugged Jasper tightly for a I let go of him I began to jump up and down excitedly and Jasper laughed."What,"I asked him annoyed.

Jasper kissed me on the head and said,"You know that you are very adorable when your excited."

I smiled back and said ,"I guess it just comes with the territory of being me."

Edwards P.O.V:

"Love I hate to ruin this moment, but I need to ask you much do you know about Jacob Black?"I asked.

Bella looked at me and said,"Well I know that he is a werewolf if thats what you mean.I know that you can't go to La Push and they can't come is their more?"

"You have no idea,"I said exasperatedly.

"What does that mean?"she asked.

I shook my head, I didn't know how to tell her about this.

"Edward Cullen so help me god you better tell me right now or I will just think the worse,"she said annoyed.

"Bell,"I began,"there is more to the treaty than just the land see, when we first meet the Quiluiet's it was very long ago and we weren't really planning on changing anyone else, so when they said that we wouldn't be allowed to bite a human, not kill them we the other day Bella I went into their territory and by saving you I might have damned us all."

Confused she asked,"So what does that mean?"

I took an unnecessary breath and said,"It means that or little truce with them is over."

"And the pack?"she asked.

"Their on their way here as we speak,"I said warily.

"What do they want from us?"she said sounding worried.

"I think they are coming to fight us Bella or at least me,"I said.

"No, they can't I won't let them .Maybe I could explain everything make them understand,"she cried.

I hugged her and replied,"Bella love, everything is going to be alright, I won't let them hurt you."

Then I felt her slap my arm and say angerly,"Edward do you really think that I am worried about anyone but you."

I laughed and replied,"Of course not which is why you are going to stay safely inside while the are hear."

"Oh no ,I am not going to stay inside," she retorted.

"Bella please don't argue with me about this, promise me you will not do anything stupid,"I said sternly.

She shook her head and said,"Edward I can't loose you again."

"Bella please,"I pleaded.

"Fine Edward ,I won't do anything ?"she asked.

I smiled at her and said,"Thank you."

"How long till they are here?"she asked.

"Four minutes, we better head down stairs ,"I replied.

"Ok,"she answered.

And with that we stood up and headed downstairs, her hand in we reached the bottom of the stairs I head Alice say," finally."Esme shot her a look, which she gave us when we walked over to us and hugged she let us go she held onto Bella's shoulders and said,"My dear daughter, I have missed you."

Bella hugged Esme and said,"I missed you too, Mom."

Esme strocked Bella's hair and smiled stood up and said glumly,"I hate to be tha barer of bad news, but we should really be heading outside."

Everyone nodded and headed out the door.I stayed back, held Bella's hand and said,"Bella remember your promise.I love you, no matter what happens next."

"I love you too Edward, no matter what happens, always and forever,"she vowed.

I kissed her passionately and fiercely remembering the everything because this could very well be the last.I held her closely before I released us from our kiss all to soon, and said,"I have to go."

She nodded silentley and smiled weakly.

I hated to leave her, but I knew that she would be safer inside.

I saw my family standing in a little clearing and joined them.I looked at Alice and asked,"How much longer?"

But before she could answer me, I heard a voice say with hatred seething ,"Leach."

I knew that the pack had arrived.

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Eleven there will be two or three more chapters and then I might do a tell me what you think, by reviewing.

Thanks

Lynne25


	13. Chapter 12:Don't go!

Chapter 12: Don't go!

Previously:

I hated to leave her, but I knew that she would be safer inside.

I saw my family standing in a little clearing and joined them.I looked at Alice and asked,"How much longer?"

But before she could answer me, I heard a voice say with hatred seething ,"Leach."

I knew that the pack had arrived.

Edwards P.O.V:

"Jacob,"I answered venomously, as Jacob and 4 men entered the clearing.

"Where is Bella?I know you have her, her scent lead here.I swear if you hurt her when you took her ,I'll kill you," he asked.

"Jacob, we both know that you can't make Bella, go anywhere she doesn't want to how dare you insinuate ,that I would ever intentionally hurt Bella,"I said lividly.

He yelled at me,"Like hell you wouldn't hurt probably are to blinded to see how much you have hurt you know where she was found after you left her?Do you know what she went through."All of the sudden an image of Bella crying on the ground out in the woods came in to my looked so broken and hurt, her body shook with sobs and her expression was pained.I winced in response to what Jacob was laughed and said,"What don't like what you see Cullen?"

I snarled at him annoyed and angry."What is that supposed to scare me?"Jacob asked.

I answered,"I don't know lets see."

"Look Cullen just give us Bella, then we will leave,"Jacob voice sounded strained.

"Over my dead body,"I replied.

"That can be arranged,"he said started circling each other and we were both ready to spring at each other when I heard Bella's voice yell,"Stop."

We both looked at Bella as she walked in between us as she said,"If you want to hurt each other, than you will have to go through me."

I couldn't believe she had come out of the house, when I had deliberately told her to stay inside."Bella go back inside please,"I said.

"No, I am not going inside Edward,"she said sternly.

Jacob spoke again, but not to me,"Bella can you please just come with us ," he asked,"I need to talk with you."

I was going to tell that mongrel ,that there was no way in hell Bella was coming with before I could say a thing Bella replied,"Sure Jake, just give me a moment to talk to Edward then I will come with you."

Bella walked over to me and grabbed my hand.I fallowed along behind her until she stopped.

As soon as we stopped I asked angrily,"Bella what where you thinking?You do know that I am not letting you go any where with him, don't you."

she reached her hand up and strocked my cheek,"Edward it is the only 't you see that if i don't do this there will be a fight?"

"I do not care,"I replied.

"Well I do and I say that I am going,"she stated calmly.

"Please don't do this could kill you and I can't let that happen.I can not lose you again,"I pleaded with her hoping to change her mind.I knew that ,I could not and would not loose her again.

She smiled,"Edward, Jake would never do that.I know he wouldn't."

I knew that my cause was lost because Bella has always been so stubborn, I knew she wasn't going to change her mind, no matter what I said.

If she was going to do this than she had to promise me something first."Bella I know I can not change your mind, but please promise me ,that you will come back to me."

She looked me in tha eyes and vowed,"I promise."I leaned in and kissed her, putting all my love for her into our kissed me back, as she laced her fingers into my hair pulling me closer.I cupped her cheek with my right hand, while moving the other to the small of her our kiss ended too soon because Bella pulled away and said,"I have to go Edward.I love you Edward always & forever and I promise I will come back to you."

"I love you too and I will be waiting for you until you return,"I replied and took her hand in walked to the clearing to see the pack and my family waiting uncomfortably.I let go of Bella's hand as she walked towards the pack turned and started walking into the woods with Bella in tow, she turned around and smiled .Then she disappeared into the woods.

I covered my face in frustration.I felt Alices arms wrap around me as she whispered,"It will all work out Edward."

Thanks for reading.I am sorry for not updating recently, there will probably be one or two more chapters to this story.

Lynne25


	14. Chapter 13:Don't go! Part II

Chapter 12 :Don't go Part II

Play-list:

Until Tomorrow by Paramore

Bella's P.O.V:

I sat house staring out the glass window, knowing something wasn't right. The way Edward had kissed me was not how he normally did,the kiss had a painful edge to it.I leaned my head against the glass trying to remember the last time he ever kissed me like that and that's when I realized what the kiss reminded me of the way he had kissed me on the night of my birthday and when he ad said goodbye to me before trying to lead James off my trail,both of those times he left not knowing when or if we would see each other again.I couldn't let him leave me again, because my life , my existence would be nothing without I ran to the clearing hoping I wouldn't be to late.

As I ran towards the clearing I heard Jacob say,"Look Cullen just give us Bella, then we will leave."

Edward replied,"Over my dead body."

Jake answered,"That can be arranged."

When I arrived at the clearing I saw Jacob & Edward circling each other, both looking ready to attack the other.I had to stop this so I yelled,"Stop."

I walked in between them hoping that they could not hurt each-other if I was in the way.

They both looked at me as I said,"If you want to hurt each other, than you will have to go through me."

The expression on Edwards face went from shocked to protecting as he replied,"Bella go back inside please."

"No, I am not going inside Edward,"I said sternly.

Jacob looked at me ,"Bella can you please just come with us ," he asked,"I need to talk with you."

I looked at Edward who looked livid and decided that I better answer Jake before Edward could.

I replied,"Sure Jake, just give me a moment to talk to Edward then I will come with you."

I walked over to Edward and grabbed his fallowed along behind me until I stopped.

As soon as we stopped he asked angrily,"Bella what where you thinking?You do know that I am not letting you go any where with him, don't you."

I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek as I answered,"Edward it is the only don't you see that if I don't do this there will be a fight?"

"I do not care,"he replied angrily.

"Well I do and I say that I am going,"I stated calmly hoping that I could prove my point.

"Please don't do this could kill you and I can't let that happen.I can not lose you again,"he pleaded .His saddened expression almost broke my unbeating heart. I knew that I couldn't let him see that , so I smiled,"Edward, Jake would never do that.I know he wouldn't."

He looked at me as he said"Bella I know I can not change your mind, but please promise me ,that you will come back to me."

I looked him in tha eyes and vowed,"I promise."He leaned in and kissed me, lovingly and I returned the kiss just as lovingly, as I weaved my fingers into his hair pulling him closer to me .He cupped my cheek with his right hand, while moving the other to the small of my back deepening our kiss. But I knew I had to go so I pulled away and said breathlessly,"I have to go Edward.I love you Edward always & forever and I promise I will come back to you."

"I love you too and I will be waiting for you until you return,"he replied and took my hand in his as we walked to the clearing to see the pack and his family waiting uncomfortably for let go of my hand as I walked towards the pack turned who turned and started walking into the woods as I fallowed I turned around and smiled .

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.I will add the next chapter next week.

Until then,

-Lynne25


	15. Chapter 14:La Push

Chapter 14: La Push

Bella's P.O.V

I fallowed the pack deeper and deeper into the forest , as I walked I tried to focus on the matter at hand, but my mind kept wandering to think about he was doing right now?How he was?If I would ever see him again?My last question brought me back into reality, which was my trek through the woods with the pack, who at this moment where very alert.

All they would do is watch me as if I would run or attack them because I was the enemy the worst of the stares was Jacob ,his stare was one of disappointment and pain and as always his pain was mine .It hurt me so much to see him hurt like this,but the worst part of it was knowing that I was causing him this pain.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jacob, who had suddenly stopped walking and looked directly at Sam, who turned to look at Jake.I watched as they silently had a conversation,finally Sam spoke out loud,"Are you sure about this Jacob?"he asked.

"Yes ,"Jacob answered his voice showed no hesitation.

Sam replied,"Alright Jacob, then it is up to you .I trust that you will make the right decision."Jacob nodded and the pack left leaving Jake and I alone in the woods.

He looked at me and I could hear the pain in his voice as he said,'Bella we need to talk."

"Ok! What do you want to talk about Jake,"I replied reluctantly.

"Did you really just say that Bella?I mean ,look at yourself you barley look like you anymore.I can't believe you let him do this to you and then you just take him back after he left you, the way he where a complete mess when he broke up with you and I had to pick up the pieces,"he yelled at me, his fists balled up in anger.

"Jake , you don't understand what do not know the whole story,"I argued.

"When then Bella why don't you tell me, so that I can understand,"he mocked.

"Jacob Black, do not mock me! I am trying to explain this all to you and you are just being will you please listen to me,"I scolded.

"Sure,"he replied.

So I explained to him everything that had happened since Edward left me.I told him about the pain that I had felt after Edward had left me and how no matter how much I had tried to fill the whole in my heart it just couldn't be done.I told him that he and Charlie had been able to lessen the pain if only for a little while.

I explained to him that I had jumped off the cliff because I just couldn't stand the pain any longer and no matter how hard I tried ,I just couldn't live without Edward.I told him that Edward had found out what I was going to do and had tried to stop me but arrived to he had found me and changed me so that I could I had finished telling him everything , I watched and I waited for Jacob to say something

Jacob stood in front of me his face looked saddened as he said,'Bells why didnt' you tell me before how you were feeling?I could have helped you."

"Jake don't you see you have helped are always there to help me even when I don't deserve your are my friend Jake and you always will be no matter what I am,"I said sincerely.

"I know Bella and I feel exactly the same way about you but , I think that it's best if we don't hang out anymore,"his voice saddened.

"I think your right, it probably would not go over what now?"I replied.

He hesitated before he answered,"Well the pack told me that it is my decision on what to do about the violation of the treaty."

"And?"I asked.

"I think it would be best for everyone, if the treaty goes back to the way it was, with no changes.I don't want a fight, so I will tell the pack my decision and you can tell the Cullen's ,"he answered.

"I will, so I guess this is goodbye then," I said.

"I guess it is,"he replied.

"Goodbye Bells, if you ever need me give me a call and I'll be there,"he whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"I Jake,"I whispered back as I hugged him tighter and then let him go so that we could both go back to where we belonged.

* * *

Hey readers,

I would like to apologize for not updating this story recently, but between school work and mid - terms I just haven't had the I'm back now , so I will try to update the next chapter next week.

Until then,

Lynne25


	16. Chapter 16:Who I am hates who I've been

Chapter 15

Edwards P.O.V

Chapter 15:Who I am hates who I've been

Edwards P.O.V

It has been exactly two hours since I have seen Bella, seeing her leave with Jacob was one of the hardest moments in my they disappeared into the woods something triggered in me and I tried to go after her, but Emmet was quick enough to stop me and he kept me in his iron grip until I stopped struggling. I was usually grateful for my brothers strength,I would even go as far to say that I envied it but right now it only infuriated me.

When he released me I glared at him which made him roll his eyes and tell me to calm down, so here I am sitting by the river behind our house,worrying about Bella and contemplating about my old contingency plans I had made last year.I knew that if Bella didn't return then my life was over, because I would not and could not live in a world that Bella didn't exist in.

It would be a sick cosmic joke if she did not return .I was brought out of my thoughts by a rustling noise in the bushes ,unfortunately it was an all to familiar sent.

"Jasper ,"I said as I watched as Jasper emerged from the woods.

"Hello Edward,"he replied.

"What are you doing out here?"I questioned.

"Alice sent me she was worried about said something about, not liking a plan you were thinking about. Also she said to tell you to behave,"he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

I chuckled, of course Alice would have seen my back up plan,I didn't think about that when I was making my looked at me his eyebrows still raised as I replied,"You can tell Alice that I will try my best."

Jasper nodded, and turned to leave but stopped he looked at me with seriousness as he asked,"Edward may I speak to you about something."

I nodded my head , Jasper walked over and sat down next to me and he looked down at the ground and then back up at me and begun.

"Edward, I would like to apologize again.."he stated.

I cut him off and said,"Jasper this really is not necessary."

"Edward please just let me finish,I have been wanting to say this to you since that night ,"he said his tone determined.

"Alright,'' I answered.

He begun again,"Edward I would like to apologize for my recent actions it is because of me that our family was threatened , it was due to my actions that your happiness and the happiness of our family was almost ruined because I was not strong enough to control myself that night.I was ashamed of how I acted that night and I assure you that I would never intentually hurt my life I have done so many terrible things , things that I am not proud of things that have haunted me .But when I met Alice and became a part of this family I started to become a better that night I almost ruined everything I have gained.I know what I almost did was inexcusable and if you & Bella can't forgive me ,I will leave so that you and our family can have the happiness that you all deserve."

I looked at Jasper and I could see all the guilt that he has feeling for the past few months and I knew what I had to say to him.

"Jasper when I think back to that night there is one thing that I am certain of and it is that no one was at fault for what happened, it was just an accident that I never truly blamed you for because that could have happened to anyone of us,so there is nothing to forgive.I also know that Bella doesn't blame you for that as for leaving that's out of the question because like it or not you are a part of our family Jasper and families should stay together.I learned that the hard way,"I said to him.

"Thank you Edward , you have no idea what this means to I will still appologize to Bella,"he said.

"Alright Jasper,you should head back to the house Alice wants to talk to you and see how our talk went ,"I said with a laugh.

He smiled at me and with a laugh,"Like she doesn't already know."

I laughed along with him as he stood up getting ready to go back the the house.

"Aren't you coming back to the house,"he asked.

"No I'll be fine out here,"I replied.

" Alright, if your sure,"he said.

He smiled at me before walking back towards the house.

Moments later I heard a noise coming from that direction.

"Jasper I promised I would be fine,"I said.

Only to be surprised when I turned to see someone else.

Hey it's Lynne25.I appologize for not updating sooner.I hope you enjoy this chapter,sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.I will try to update soon.


	17. Chapter 17 preview

Preview of Chapter 17:This is Home

Recap:

Edwards p.o.v.

"Aren't you coming back to the house,"he asked.

"No I'll be fine out here,"I replied.

" Alright, if your sure,"he said.

He smiled at me before walking back towards the house.

Moments later I heard a noise coming from that direction.

"Jasper I promised I would be fine,"I said.

Only to be surprised when I turned to see someone else.

-end of recap start of chapter 17-

Edwards p.o.v.

"Why the long face?"She asked with a mischivious smile.

"How did you know where to find me,"I said giving her ,her favorite crooked smile.

"Jasper told me you were out here,"she said as she walked over to sit next to me.

Hey it's Lynne25!I hope you enjoyed the preview there will be one or two more chapters left before the prolgue.I will update sometime this week.


	18. Chapter 17:This is Home

Chapter 17:This is Home

Recap:

Edwards p.o.v.

"Aren't you coming back to the house,"he asked.

"No I'll be fine out here,"I replied.

" Alright, if your sure,"he said.

He smiled at me before walking back towards the house.

Moments later I heard a noise coming from that direction.

"Jasper I promised I would be fine,"I said.

Only to be surprised when I turned to see someone else.

-end of recap start of chapter 17-

Edwards p.o.v.

"Why the long face?"She asked with a mischivious smile.

"Very cute .How did you know where to find me,"I said giving her ,her favorite crooked smile.

"Jasper told me you were out here,"she said as she walked over to sit next to me.

"How did things go with Jacob?" I ask.

"The treaty is re- enstated, he said that it would be best for everyone if things went back to how they used to be,"she said but I could here the sadness in her voice.

"What else happened love?"I asked.

"Nothing." She whispered.

"Bella even thogh I still can't read your mind, I can still tell that something has upset you," I said to her while taking a hold of her hand.

"Your right , me and Jake decided that it was for the best if we didn't hang out anymore,"Bella said.

"I'm sorry love that must have been a difficult decision to make,"I said trying to comfort her.

"It was a difficult decision to make, but I think that it was for the best because I know where I belong now .I know who I am now and I know who I can't live without .When you and our family left Edward it was like I wasn't whole, but when you came back my heart was whole yes even though it was a difficult decision to make, I know it was the right decision.I am ready to sart our life together," she said to me with a smile.

Hey it's Lynne25!I hope you enjoyed the update there will be one or two more chapters left before the prolgue.I will update soon.


End file.
